True Blue
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Yesung saat mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa Sungmin telah menjadi milik orang lain./  YeMin slight KyuMin. Genderswitch. Ooc, abal and Gaje. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

True Blue

Disclaimer:

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Kecuali, KYUHAEMIN!*ditabok SparKyu,Pumpkins, ELFishy*

Pair : YeMin, dll.

Fic yang amat sangat OOC, abal, Typos dan juga ancur.

_._

_._

_Saat kubuka mataku, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disebuah tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat warna hitam pekat. Selang beberapa saat, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkanku. Aku mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita berjubah dan memiliki sayap yang berwarna hitam. Wanita itu berkata,"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua."_

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan bertanya,"Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa kau?"_

"_Aku __Heechul__ sang malaikat kematian. Sekarang kau sudah mati, dan aku tahu jika kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu."_

"_Ap..apa?Hei, jangan bercanda." seluruh tubuhku bergetar setelah mendengar kalimat itu._

Happy Reading:

*Yesung POV*

Perkenalkan aku adalah Kim Jongwoon, panggil saja aku Yesung. Aku termasuk siswa idola di sekolahku, aku selalu dikejar-kejar para siswi. Bahkan hampir semua gadis yang mengejarku adalah gadis-gadis yang berparas cantik. Tapi sayang, aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada mereka. Anehnya, aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa yang sama sekali tidak terkenal. Gadis itu menurutku sangat cantik, dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang panjang dan dipadukan dengan sepasang mata foxy yang berkilau. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, aku tak berani menyapanya. Aku bahkan tak berani dekat-dekat dengannya. Yang kudengar, bahwa gadis itu sangat tidak suka dengan siswa idola, karena baginya semua siswa idola itu sombong. Hatiku mencelos mendengar hal itu. Aku benci pada diriku, kenapa aku harus menjadi salah satu murid idola? Jika aku tahu hal ini sejak awal, pasti aku tak akan mau berprestasi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengubah ini. Prioritasku sekarang adalah menjadi lebih dekat dengan gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

*End Yesung POV*

Terlihat sesosok pemuda bermata sipit sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Wajar saja kalau sepi, sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu hanya menggrutu tak jelas sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Ah, dasar babbo! Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan ponselku di kelas?"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Pemuda itu hanya mematung di tempat, namun matanya terus mengikuti langkah sang gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan melewati sang pemuda sambil membaca sebuah buku. Hati pemuda itu terasa dihujam seribu jarum, karena sang gadis tak pernah melihatnya. Pemuda itu adalah Yesung, sedangkan gadis itu adalah Sungmin. Yesung membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Tak ada yang mampu menarik perhatian Yesung pada Sungmin, termasuk ponselnya. Yesung selalu mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Dan seperti biasa, hari ini Yesung juga mengikuti Sungmin secara diam-diam. Sungmin terus berjalan sambil membaca, ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Yesung yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Sungmin terus menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai, ia bahkan terus berjalan saat menyeberang walaupun lampu untuk menyeberang masih merah. Ketika Sungmin sedang menyeberang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk besar sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terpental. Sungmin yang kaget hanya pingsan di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan orang yang menolong Sungmin, pemuda bermata sipit itu terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya.

*True Blue*

*Yesung POV*

Yang kuingat, tadi aku panik saat melihat truk akan menabrak Sungmin. Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong Sungmin. Namun, aku tertabrak truk itu, apa sekarang aku sedang ada di rumah sakit? Saat kubuka mataku, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disebuah tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat warna hitam pekat. Selang beberapa saat, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkanku. Aku mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita berjubah dan memiliki sayap yang berwarna hitam. Wanita itu berkata,"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan bertanya,"Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa kau?"

"Aku Heechul sang malaikat kematian. Sekarang kau sudah mati, dan aku tahu jika kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu."

"Ap..apa?Hei, jangan bercanda." seluruh tubuhku bergetar setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tahu jika kau masih tidak bisa menerima takdirmu, karena kau menantikan sesuatu."

"Aku bilang cukup!" aku semakin panik mendengar kata-kata wanita aneh itu.

"Kau mati ketika berusaha menyelamatkan gadis itu."

"..."

"Kau tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Kau hanya ingin gadis itu menyambut perasaanmu. Itulah mengapa kau masih belum bisa menerima takdirmu."

"Aku.. aku memang ingin Sungmin terus hidup, aku ingin dia bisa melihatku, tersenyum padaku, dan menyambut perasaanku. Tapi semua itu tak akan terkabul." Aku menatap nanar wanita itu. Aku sedih, kesal dan putus asa.

"Maka dari itu aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan wanita itu, "Kau serius? Apa kau akan menghidupkanku kembali?"

"Aku akan memindahkan jiwamu ke tubuh seekor kelinci, tapi kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia ketika Sungmin sedang berada di dekatmu. Dan kau hidup hanya sampai Sungmin menerima perasaanmu. Apa kau bersedia?"

Aku tersenyum pahit mendengar penjelasan itu, aku kecewa karena tak bisa hidup bersama Sungmin seutuhnya. Namun aku bahagia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menunjukan perasaanku padanya, "Aku bersedia."

Wanita aneh itu tampak mengembangkan sayap hitamnya, ia menyeringai sambil berkata, "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa sesak dan pandanganku pun semakin mengabur. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Jujur aku sedikit takut, namun aku harus kuat. Ini semua demi Sungmin, aku harus yakin. Aku tak boleh takut!

*End Yesung POV*

Kian lama tubuh Yesung semakin mengecil, hingga akhirnya tubuh Yesung berubah menjadi kelinci. Heechul semakin menyeringai dan ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yesung.

"Kekeke, ini adalah keputusanmu. Kuharap kau tak menyesal."

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, pegang kata-kataku." Ujar Yesung sambil menatap tajam Heechul.

"Wah-wah kau ini walau dalam wujud kelinci, tapi masih saja cerewet ya?"

Yesung cuma terdiam. Ia malas menanggapi omongan malaikat aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkanmu ke dunia sekarang." Heechul membuka gerbang dunia dengan sayapnya.

"Minnie, tunggulah aku." Ujar Yesung dalam hati sambil meloncat ke arah gerbang itu.

TBC

Hohoho sekali lagi FF yang berasal dari account lama author. Kuharap readers suka. Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

True Blue

Disclaimer:

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Kecuali, KYUHAEMIN!*ditabok SparKyu,Pumpkins, ELFishy*

Pair : YeMin slight KyuMin and another pair.

Warning: Fic yang amat sangat OOC, abal, Typos dan juga ancur.

_._

_._

*Prev Chapter*

"Kekeke, ini adalah keputusanmu. Kuharap kau tak menyesal."

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, pegang kata-kataku." Ujar Yesung sambil menatap tajam Heechul.

"Wah-wah kau ini walau dalam wujud kelinci, tapi masih saja cerewet ya?"

Yesung cuma terdiam. Ia malas menanggapi omongan malaikat aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkanmu ke dunia sekarang." Heechul membuka gerbang dunia dengan sayapnya.

"Minnie, tunggulah aku." Ujar Yesung dalam hati sambil meloncat ke arah gerbang itu.

*End Prev Chapter*

*True Blue*

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Sesekali angin lembut menghebus pirang panjangnya. Sang gadis hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan lembut angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari gadis tersebut, tampak seekor kelinci sedang meloncat-loncat ke arah gadis itu. Sang gadis membuka matanya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada kelinci kecil yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Sungmin nama gadis itu. Senyum mulai terukir di wajah manisnya, dan ia pun beranjak dari bangku taman menuju ke arah kelinci tersebut. Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti karena ia tersandung batu, Sungmin sudah pasrah jika dirinya mencium tanah. Tapi bukannya mencium tanah, ia malah berada dalam pelukan seorang pemuda tampan bermata sipit. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, mata sipit namun tajam sang pemuda bertemu dengan mata foxy indah sang gadis. Sungmin bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan hatinya mendesir. Sungmin juga bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah semerah tomat. Satu hal yang Sungmin pikirkan tentang pemuda itu, yaitu 'tampan'.

"Mi…Mian, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung pada gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ah, Gwaenchana. a.. aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin beranjak dari pelukan Yesung.

"Syukurlah. Err, sedang apa kau disini, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung terhadap Sungmin, bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Sungmin heran

"Hmm, begitulah. Bukan hanya namamu, aku juga tahu semua tentang dirimu." Jawab Yesung spontan, Yesung menutup kedua mulutnya.

Deg! Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti, ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, "Kau mungkin tak mengenalku tapi, aku sangat mengenalmu."

Sungmin hanya memasang wajah bingung. Yesung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, namun dibalik senyuman itu, hati Yesung seakan teriris-iris oleh pisau. Semakin ia melihat wajah Sungmin, maka hatinya semakin sakit. Ia sangat benci karena ia tidak seutuhnya berada di depan Sungmin. Suara Sungmin membangunkan Yesung dari lamunannya, "Mianhe, aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Mari kita berkenalan, Lee Sungmin imnida. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Joong Woon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."

"Ne, Yesungie. Oh ya, aku pergi dulu,ne? aku harus pulang karena sudah sore. Annyeong."

"Tunggu!" Yesung menarik lembut tangan Sungmin.

*Yesung POV*

"Ne, Yesungie. Oh ya, aku pergi dulu,ne? aku harus pulang karena sudah sore. Annyeong."

Apa? Sungmin mau pulang? Aish,, tidak akan kubiarkan.

"Tunggu!" Aku menarik lembut tangan Sungmin.

Kulihat Sungmin menatap heran padaku, "Ada apa Yesungie?"

Aku harus mencari alasan agar aku bisa terus bersamanya. Tapi, apa?

Ah, aku ada aide. " Umm, Minnie.. "Apa kau bisa mengantarku mencari tempat tinggal? Aku masih belum mengenal daerah sini."

Kening Sungmin berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Walau bagaimanapun ekspresi wajahnya, ia tetap terlihat manis di mataku.

"Umm, kalau kau mau. Aku masih punya kamar kosong di apartemenku."

Mwo? Apa katanya tadi? Apartemennya? Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa tinggal di apartemennya?

"A..apa tidak merepotkanmu? Lagi pula kita kan baru kenal. Apa kau tidak curiga padaku?"

"Aniyo, aku yakin Yesungie bukan orang jahat. Kajja kita ke apartemenku." Sungmin menari tanganku. Tunguu, apa kubilang tadi? SUNGMIN MENARIK TANGANKU? Aishh, jantungku sudah mulai berdetak tak jelas lagi.. Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi, suatu saat kami pasti berpisah. Aku sedih jika harus membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

*End Yesung POV*

~Di apartemen Sungmin~

"Silahkan masuk Yesungie. Jangan malu-malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Yesung melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang didominasi warna pink itu. "Sangat sesuai dengan pemiliknya." Gumam Yesung, mengomentari apartemen itu.

"Nah Yesungie, kamarmu ada di sebelah sana." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kamar kosong yang terletak di sebelah kamar mandi itu.

"Ne. Sungmin. Oh ya, apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ne, appa dan eommaku sedang berada di Prancis, sedangkan oppaku ada di Jepang. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak sendirian lagi, karena ada Yesungie." Sungmin tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Yesung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Hatinya begitu damai sampai ia lupa, bahwa dirinya sudah tiada sekarang.

"Yesungie~ aku lapar.. ayo kita masak." Ucap Sungmin manja. Entah kenapa, walau baru beberapa jam mengenal namja ini, tapi Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Masak? Tapi aku tak begitu bisa memasak."

"Gwaenchan, ka nada aku. Kita masaknya…" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat ponselnya bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Sungmin merogoh sakunya.

"Yeoboseo.. Ah Kyuhyunie, ada apa?"

"Changiyaaa, aku kangen padamu. Gimana kalau kita dinner bareng? Aku jemput, ne?" suara bass seorang namja mulai terdengar di seberang sana.

"Mianhe Changi, ne? aku sedang tak ingin makan. Aku tak lapar." Ucap Sungmin datar. Sungmin benar-banar malas bertemu dengan tungannya itu.

JDEEEERRR~ jantung Yesung seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia sangat terkejut saat mendegar pembicaraan Sungmin dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyunie itu. Dengan langkah gontai, Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

BRAAAKK~ Yesung meninju dinding kamarnya. Ia tak mampu menahan sakiut di hatinya lgi. "Tuhan, apa kau belum puas membuatku sakit? Apa sebenarnya rencanamu!" Tubuh Yesung merosot dan bahunya mulai bergetar hebat.

Sedangkan di ruangan lain, "YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kubilang gak mau ya gak! Jangan memaksakkan kehendakmu! Aku ini bukan istrimu!" terlihat Sungmin sudah mulai kesal dengan tunangannya.

"Ya! Kau memang calon istriku. Dan kuperingatkan kau, jika kau tak mau menuruti keinginanku, maka kupastikan keluargamu akan menjadi gelandangan." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Selalu saja seperti ini! Aku tidak mencintaimu dasar namja Babbo!" Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dia terlihat begitu marah, sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Saat Sungmin melihat sekeliling, ia sadar jika Yesung tidak berda di dekatnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, "Sungiee, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Yesung, Sungmin pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Ia melihat Yesung yang terduduk di lantai sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. "Sungie, kau kenapa?"

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap lembut kedua bola mata foxy yang begitu indah di hadapannya ini. "Gwaenchana, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Yesung lemah.

"Kau yakin?" tampak raut wajah Sungmin menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang itu, "Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa Minnie. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, ne?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kajja kita memasak. Aku sudah lapar." Sungmin menarik lembut tangan Yesung, membawanya ke dapur.

*TBC*

Hyaaaaaaaaaaa… gaje bangettttt! Nah,, Si bang evil udah keluar nieh…. Gimana kelanjutannya ya dan giman nasib si kelinci yesungggggg…. Mohon reviewnya saudara-saudara #sujud

RnR pleaseeeeeeee!


End file.
